This invention relates generally to the tying of knots for fishing and, more particularly to a knot tying aid and method for use with different types of fishing line.
The tying of knots is an integral part of fishing. These may be needed for purposes of positioning a bobber on a line, to attach a leader, or to snell a hook. It is desired to be able to tie the knot necessary for a particular task in a relatively quick and easy manner. It is also desired to be able to tie the knot necessary for a particular.task in a manner that limits the amount of cutting of the line.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an aid and method that may be utilized for the efficient tying of certain types of fishing knots.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an aid and method that may be utilized to install a moveable bobber/float stop on a fishing line without cutting and re-rigging the fishing line.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an aid and method that may be utilized to install a leader on a line without cutting and re-rigging the line.
It is yet a further object of the present invent to provide an aid and method that will permit the snelling of a fishing hook.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a knot tying aid for use with fishing line is disclosed. The aid comprises, in combination: a flat head; a shank fixedly coupled to the flat head; wherein the shank has a first end proximate the flat head, a second end, and an upward-opening groove along a length thereof, so as to impart a substantially U-shape to the shank when viewed from the second end; a notch on an upper surface of the shank, formed into a wall surrounding the groove; wherein the notch is angled in a direction from the second end to the flat head so that the notch is deeper proximate the flat head than proximate the second end; one of a length of fishing line and fly line dimensioned to be inserted into the groove; and one of a knot string and a leader dimensioned to be hooked into the notch.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method for tying a knot comprising the steps of: providing a flat head; providing a shank fixedly coupled to the flat head; wherein the shank has a first end proximate the flat head, a second end, and an upward-opening groove along a length thereof, so as to impart a substantially U-shape to the shank when viewed from the second end; providing a notch on an upper surface of the shank, formed into a wall surrounding the groove; wherein the notch is angled in a direction from the second end to the flat head so that the notch is deeper proximate the flat head than proximate the second end; providing a length of one of a fishing line and a fly line dimensioned to be inserted into the groove; providing one of a knot string and a leader dimensioned to be hooked into the notch and wherein the one of a knot string and a leader has a first end and a second end; holding the flat head; inserting the one of a fishing line and the fly line into the groove; grasping the first end of the one of a knot string and a leader; extending the second end of the one of a knot string and a leader across the shank, hooking the one of a knot string and a leader into the notch, and wrapping the one of a knot string and a leader around the shank a plurality of times so that the second end of the one of a knot string and a leader passes over a portion of the one of a knot string and a leader that has been extending across the shank; holding the one of a fishing line and a fly line and the one of a knot string and a leader in place in the groove and the notch; inserting the second end of the one of a knot string and a leader into the groove and under wrapped portions of the one of a knot string and a leader; pulling the second end of the one of a knot string and a leader until the wrapped portions of the one of a knot string and a leader are slightly tightened; separating the knot tying aid from the one of a knot string and a leader and the one of a fishing line and a fly line; and pulling on the first end and the second end of the one of a knot string and a leader.
In accordance with a still further embodiment of the present invention, a method for tying a knot is disclosed. The method comprises the steps of: providing a flat head; providing a shank fixedly coupled to the flat head; wherein the shank has a first end proximate the flat head, a second end, and an upward-opening groove along a length thereof, so as to impart a substantially U-shape to the shank when viewed from the second end; providing a notch on an upper surface of the shank, formed into a wall surrounding the groove; wherein the notch is angled in a direction from the second end to the flat head so that the notch is deeper proximate the flat head than proximate the second end; providing a rod line dimensioned to be hooked into the notch and wherein the rod line has a first end and a second end; providing a hook having an eye at an end thereof; placing the hook against a bottom side of the shank opposite the groove so that the eye is proximate the first end of the shank; threading the rod line through the eye, extending the rod line across the shank, hooking the rod line into the notch, and wrapping the rod line around the shank, the rod line, and the hook a plurality of times; inserting the second end of the rod line into the groove proximate the first end of the shank and under wrapped portions of the rod line; separating the knot tying aid from the rod line and the hook; sliding the wrapped portions along the hook to a point proximate the eye; and pulling on the first end and the second end of the rod line.